mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kogasa Beatrice
Messages sent to me that I think are uninteresting, stupid, I can't read what you typed or there is no point in replying to the message anymore will be IGNORED. Deal with it. Hey, 'sup? |} YAY! . }} Hi YES. Hetalia and MySims fan person XD I'm filipino too, only I can't speak it T__T Romatalia 01:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Romatalia ~ tip Hi! I'm Jeremy Sno- ZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZzzzzzzzzzzzz... 04:11, March 16, 2010 (UTC) C-R-U-D! I have no clue why the heck you can spam my so called "boring" wiki, i knew it wuz u, ur banned on it and oh.. YOU ARE A- (Neural777: *comes out of nowhere* Hey, kids! =D Can you tell me what a barn is? ...That's right! (Kogasa: YOU WIN FREE COOKIES NEURAL!) )--I love Kogasa 07:12, March 31, 2010 (UTC) APPLE COMPUTERS TASTE LIKE APPLES!!!!!!!! }} Happy Easter! Thundervikkiangel 13:37, April 4, 2010 (UTC) LATIAS, I CHOSE YOU! }} Hi. XD SOUP IS BETTER THAN EGGS!!!! }} *AHEM* I'm so dreadfully sorry to say this, but you, probably without knowing you weren't aloud to, deleted some of my work. Cute (MySims Kingdom). Well, I've been told not to do that, and now I don't. And could you please not do it again? I'm sorry. That page was a "stub" anyway, so it needed as much info as possible. luv QUEENEVIL18 xx A day to help EARTH! MODDING SIMZ Teh stuff in the red circle be teh interests. Teh interest with the value of "5" is the loved interest, "2" be the liked interest, and hated is obviously "-1". Change the places where the interest type is to change each interest. Teh interests be sorta named differently: Cute = same Tasty = Food Geeky = SciFi Fun = same Studious = Studies Spooky = same Also, you can add other interests to teh Sim's list. The extra interests that aren't the values of 5, 2, or -1 are not shown, but you can see the effects (e.g., Sim still gains friendship for the item if their interest value for the item is at least 1, get along with more Sims, etc.) For example, here be my Sim's interest list: 5 2 4 3 3 -1 }} You got dat, right? So I'm just sayin' you should put any modified character files here and keep teh original character file in the Program Files. Dat's the safest way, in my opinion, if you don't want to completely and accidentally mess everything up in the character's file in the Program Files (it won't actually hurt the game itself, but I'm sure having a messed-up character stuck in your game be kinda ugly). By default, there are no files in the saved data's CharacterDef folder until you actually modify a Sim's appearance. Deleting a character file in the saved data's CharacterDef folder will automatically set it back to the outfit in the Program Files' CharacterDef folder, so if you mess up a modification in the character file, just delete it to set it back to the original in the Program Files. The saved data itself can be found by looking in My Documents, Electronic Arts, MySims, and then SaveData1/SaveData2/SaveData3 (whatever file slot you got). From there, you can modify some stuff in your saved data, like stuff you've unlocked (though, it isn't dat simple to modify; you'll see for yourself once you open teh playerRecord file). Uh, to start modifying characters within the CharacterDef folder in the saved data folder, find the original CharacterDef file in the Program Files, copy it and paste it into the CharacterDef folder of the saved data, and then you can start modifying stuff. o.o Also, I recommend you people to create a backup of your game when modding, in case anything happens. OMG, DAT WAS PROBABLY VERY CONFUSING!!! Anywayz...I shall actually start writin' about changin' conversations next message...}} Whenever I go to Computer - OS (C:) - Program Files (x86) - EA - MySims, this comes up: . There's no SaveData1/SaveData2/SaveData3. I mean, we don't has a third account yet, but what about 1 & 2?}} }} Hope that helps.}} I SHALL EDIT WHAT I SAID...OMG. I imagine the bottom margin would be 0.75...but if you mean like the very, very bottom, I has no idea. I imagine you can even maybe set the pitch to 0.0, and teh results would be funny (though, I've never tried it).}} :3~ blog:Raisin Bran...TWO SCOOPS! *le gasp* TEH AMAZINGFUL AWARD!!! }} My Poor Eyes Will Never Un-See What They Saw }} }} Comic Idea/Qubit Fixed it Lisawoman She really don't make sense...at all...so much nutcases on this Wiki, man.}} What's a derp? SpecialAgentKat 20:03, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ange and G-f }} Pizza Rain ↓--Salin~Yes? 11:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) }} Some Show SHAME ON YOUR LATE REPLY... I was trying to teach myself, anyways.}} FINISH! BUDDY LIST BUMBLE! *shot 500 times*}} KILLIN VIDEHOZ touhou theme song? i took a facebook quiz about what touhou song describes me, and i got a song called Green-eyed Jealousy, which is some Parsee Mizuhashi's theme. weird.Joey 066 19:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) kogasa, what was weird is that this parsee is a tsundre, and also, i am not good with going back and forth with talk pages.Joey 066 14:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) D8 O.O ... YEAH. I never thought I'd ever be found outside of DA! xD Well, THAT threw me for a loop! MrNarwhal 19:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL Haha, we're talking about characters from a different wiki (Dead Rising Wiki). Sorry for any confusion!--Mistertrouble189 03:02, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Time to cross my message.}} OK Uh... Don't ask meh why I'm obsessing over you making a Buddy List, cause I really don't know...}} (=w=) }} WHEEEEEEE! Clazziquai Touhou SSB story. Hola. AMERICA DIDN'T SOLD ANY STUFF LIKE DAT! or I haven't see em'. And if they sold them here, I probably like to have Rin (favorite one kawaii) and Luka. Probably Miku if my parents want. }} *slapped* No, really no. I have seen some Vocaloids (I guess Kaito) in the Yamaha Music Store few months ago....I wonder if they still having it. }} Hiya. }} YOU'RE IT }} HAHAHA! I TOLD YOU SO!!! *slapped* *punched* *spanked* *murdered* *revived* *shot*}} Final smashes Azumanga Daioh }} Eeep. And, lol yes, they're very similar....someone's stalkin' me. }} Stuff. }} }} Are you know OS-tan? Poopoo. Gosh, you should have made sure you wanted to delete it before sayin' that! }} }} Out in the woods Visitd my page I updates (Kat help me too!)--'Salin ♥ cakes.' 11:34, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Phlipindangerz Deletions Crap, really? Darn. I was just doing maintenance (fixing double redirects, broken links, deleting duplicates and old, random pics). Wikia should let us know if an image is used in a blog >< Sorry for the inconvenience, you can revert those deletions to bring the pics back to the blogs. --Mistertrouble189 03:20, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Feel free to mention to those users they can bring those back. Anyone has a question, they can ask me. It's also helpful if people put down that the image is for a blog, that way it's not a random image that people are uploading. --Mistertrouble189 03:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *For example, go here, then click on "view/restore", under the section "Deletion log", type in "blog image" or whatever reason in the box, then click "restore". Then just edit the page and put down something like This image is used in a blog. Hope that helps. --Mistertrouble189 03:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :*Done, all restored. --Mistertrouble189 03:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) IN SOVIET RUSSIA....//.///.// Miso Soup Fanaticz! }} }} Oh and I remember too, it was User blog:Salinlovecake/WHY ALL YOUR PEOPLE HATE TERRY TOYMENDER?! }} }} MIKU World is Mine was mah first one I heard... I am obsessed with teh PV for Love is War. She has the same high-pitched voice but a dark video and song. }} }} BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!!! Her Len and Miku affition are all around in the ShoutBox }} Also, her avatars of a new fanmade Vocaloid. }} A thingeh. I made a Rune Factory Frontier RP, and word on the street is that you like Harvest Moon... so would you consider joining? }} I Like Chicken }} Cirno's retartedness is funneh, and Flandre is win. }} }} }}} (KOGASA + WORLD IS MINE = Your dream :<)}} }} How long time my classmate's friends will calm down? }} }} Heya! wassup? Hi I like your sim--Violetlover16 02:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC)Violetlover16 Wendalyn as Marisa? Touhou + Fukkireta = You: :D P.S., did you know dey has a Touhou Anime? I thought it was a game. }} BLURP Trick or Treat! Uuuuuu*shot by Maria* TOUHOU FANS, UNITE! :D Uhh... AH PLAYED AROUND IN WALFAS! YAY! (Ryuu and Shoichi are Rinnosuke while Destiny and Hikari are Reimu) WHEEFUL. HERE IS MAH FAVORITE CHARAS! (Not in order) *Cirno *Flandre *Remilia *Marisa *Reimu *Orange (Poor thingy gawt no screen tiem! D:) *Yukari *Ran *Suika *Yuyuko *Sunny Milk, Luna Child, and Star Sapphire Whee.}} My Touhou comic! WATCH AT OWN RISK! WATCH AT OWN RISK! Advice hey! Epic. Song. In my opinion. Pierce Roberts-Lover of Cheesecake Hey!Look at this MSA Pic I made of you! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!! ECHO TIEM! ECHO!!! ECHO! Echo! Echo. Cookie... Echo... Flip, ah echo's broken. }} }} .ooM Black Rock Shooter 45454545ggg. }} L. }} And thanks! Ah don't mind if you control her... ah can sing Two-Face Lovers while it's playing. Teh chorus is easy. ANOTHER NOTE: Meiko is Sakine's sister in this. }} Omigoshie! I don't want to put word bubble, fear of exceed page. First, you like Tonio? I like Pirma, that's awesome! Secound, I made this, credit by Bulbapedia. Also I made this blog. --'Salin ♥ cakes.' 04:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RANDOM VOCALOID POOPOO Ah might get UTAU soon... ah'm notta sure. OMAI!!! ANd if you ever get it, ah'll probableh have a voicebank up by then... OMIGOSH!!! Also, mah favorite UTAUloids am: *Mako Nagone *Momo Momone *Kasane Teto *Macne Nana *Macne Coco *Kasane Ted And there's not much else... YOU TOLD MEH YOUW AS SINGIN', AND AH CAN HALP!!! I fyou wanna sing T.D.O.H.M. in English, look here. It's a lot slower in English than in Japanese. }} }} }} Tomorrow my avatar change into Youki. }} Pringle Snacks Delivered Right at Your Door }} Oh, you're involved Charl-- *boat blows up* HOLY--!!! }} Princess Britt! }} My Poor Little Heart *faints* }} . . :) Good News }} Taylor's Theme: Hartmann's Youkai Girl?? Taylor's Theme: Hartmann's Youkai Girl??